


Kara Danvers, Stop Doing An Oliver Queen.

by Medium_Range_Trash



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the confirmation of the Flash/Supergirl crossover, this is my version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara Danvers, Stop Doing An Oliver Queen.

This week had been weird. And great.

Miss Grant had called Kara into her office on Monday morning.

"Keira, I need a table reserved for six"

"Why?"

"I need to conduct an interview Keira. With Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak over her new ability to walk, and their upcoming marriage. And Laurel Lance and her boyfriend and girlfriend over the first outwardly polyamorous relationship, and how their relationship really works"

"Yes Miss Grant"

"Oh, Keira, tell Jimmy to come along for pictures"

The moment Kara left that office, she practically collapsed into her chair. Almost immediately, Winn asks about it.

"Miss Grant is going to interview Oliver Queen!!"

"Awesome. Can I meet him?"

From there, the week just got weirder.

The DEO was attacked by....something that appeared as a bunch of blue lightning.

Then the Green Arrow and his team saved Miss Grant and Adam from a man called Damien Dahrk, who somehow stopped the hero's arrows in midair.

That seemed weird enough. Then it just got weirder.

Firstly, two Flashes and a woman called 'Golden Glider' arrived at the DEO to help with a man they called Zoom, who was the blue lightning. One of the Flashes Kara recognised from the various news reports and the DEO's own files, and the other wore a leather loose suit and a helmet. Then Harrison Wells arrived.

The Flash proceeded to explain that the events in Central City opened a portal to a parallel universe, where the other Flash, called Jay Garrick, came from, and so did Zoom. And that Harrison Wells was also from this 'Earth 2'. Oh, and Jay was dating The Flash's friend Caitlin.

Safe to say, Kara's head was spinning and she needed Winn. To tell some jokes. She kept telling herself the second part. Cause there was no way she was actually interested in Winn in a romantic way.

Oliver had been watching Kara. Smiling over at Felicity, he said, "We have to get those two together. She's just too stubborn to realise it"

"Sound like anyone we know?"

He kissed her, both of them smiling their practically trademarked goofy love grins at each other.

Little did Kara know about this.

Or that, in Laurel's hotel room, an exact same conversation was being had. Cisco lay on his back, Laurel and Lisa lying on their sides snuggled to either side of Cisco, resting their heads in the space where his neck became his shoulder and breathing in the scent of his hair, drawing meaningless patterns on his chest, whilst he did the same to their respective backs. All three were buried under the sheets, coated in a thin sheen of sweat, currently had the typical post-four orgasms boneless feeling, and were naked as the day they were born. Lisa mumbled "Kara and Winn need to get together. I've never even met the guy and I still want them to get together" Laurel leaned across Cisco and placed a delicate kiss to Lisa's cheek.

"And what makes you say that"

"I've seen her make an 'Oliver' goofy smile twice. Both when Winn was mentioned. She loves him but is again doing an Oliver by being to stubborn to admit it"

Cisco twisted his head to look down at her. "Babe, couldn't have put it better myself" The three slowly drifted off to sleep.

The week went surprisingly fast.

It was a genuine thrill to see what Felicity referred to as 'Team Flarrow" (Oliver flashed that goofy smile at her when she first said that) work together.

Working alongside John Diggle and Oliver's sister Thea, the heroes worked like a single unit.

Then the final fights came. Kara, Barry, Jay and Oliver versus Zoom. It was long, tiring and brutal, but finally, Barry struck the killing blow and Zoom was no more.

Damien Dahrk was harder to take down, considering he had his own private army and was very good at using magic, but with a little (a lot of) help from Lisa and her gold-firing gun, a woman called Nyssa, a man called John Constantine and someone called Roy, Dahrk went down.

Almost immediately after they had unsuited, Thea dragged Roy off to her hotel room. Diggle remarked that they wouldn't been seen for a week. They weren't seen for two.

The interview went off without a hitch, providing some valuable insight. Most important it showed that the reason Laurel, Cisco and Lisa were in a polymarous relationship and open about it- all three loved each other and couldn't live without the other two.

The final day the group had in National City, Kara was doing her daily fly when she spotted Cisco and Oliver leaving a shop. Zooming in in X-Ray vision, she noticed Cisco had a bag with two ring boxes in it. Both had diamonds that were bigger than anything she'd ever seen. One was a golden ring, the other was black. How fitting, Kara mused.

Then Felicity, using her considerable resources as CEO of Palmer Tech, called a private jet for the group to head home.

Before he got onboard, Oliver whispered in Kara's ear "Stop doing a me. Tell Winn how you truly feel"

 

Two years later, Oliver realised Kara had taken his advice, when the teams received an innovation.

 

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Kara Danvers and Winn Schott Jr._

Overleaf, Kara had scrawled a note:

_Thank you. BTW I think you need to trademark that whole 'Oliver' romantic thing. Cause Miss Grant is totally doing it over Maxwell Lord. And vice versa._


End file.
